1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to grinding wheels, and more particularly to high rotational velocity grinding wheels of the type that are capable of grinding hard and brittle materials, such as glass.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Rigid grinding wheels of disc-like shape rotating at relatively slow speeds and having abrasive surfaces are well known in the art. In using such a wheel on a glass surface there is considerable risk of fracturing the glass. The hard and brittle nature of glass does not readily accept forces transmitted through a rigid, rotating wheel.
Soft, elastic wheels having an integral abrasive surface have been utilized. In order to attain the desired resilience, however, the wheel composition will rapidly erode away. Continued replacement of wheels, which are quite expensive, is therefore necessary. Use of a resilient grinding wheel and an add-on abrasive surface has slippage problems. Any adhesive used will eventually break down with use, and gluing generally provides insufficient bonding between the resilient member and the abrasive surface.